My Summer with the Boys
by TweakyKiki
Summary: When Sango goes on vacation in Hawaii, Kagome is left alone with Inuyasha and Miroku for the Summer. What kind of crazy stuff will happen? No one knows... not even me, and I'm writing it! oO
1. The first day of Summer

Hi everyone! I don't really know where I'm going with this, I just suddenly felt like writing something for the first time in two years. Since I haven't written in such a long time, I'm a little rusty. ^^ Hopefully I'll get better after working on this fic for a while. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated, since I have no idea what this is going to be about. I'm just going to kinda make it up as I go. ^_^ Also, I made everyone pretty OOC. Kagome is really messy and lazy, Sango is clean and perfect, Inuyasha hasn't changed that much, and I don't know how Miroku is going to act since he doesn't come in until the next chapter. He'll still be perverted though. ^^;;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I am planning to buy the rights to him after I make my fortune. ^______^

My Summer With the Boys

Chapter 1: The first day of Summer

------------------------------

The name of the girl about which

this story is about is

Kagome

~*~

In a very messy room in a happy little town, an alarm clock buzzed. Kagome mumbled something and hit the snooze button. It was the first day of summer, and she had to wake up early. Her best friend Sango was going on vacation in Hawaii, and Kagome had promised to go to the airport with her to say goodbye. The alarm buzzed again.

"Stupid alarm..." Kagome groaned as she shut it off.

She rolled out of bed and started digging around in a pile of dirty laundry. The whole room was dirty, the floor was covered with used tissues, soda cans, candy wrappers, a spilled box of purple sequins, popsicle sticks, pens, markers, and a punctured beach ball. Kagome held up a green pleated skirt.

"Success!"

It was part of her school uniform, but she loved it anyway because it was pleated. She found a white t-shirt to go with it that had a stain from a blueberry slushie. Her jacket hid it pretty well, so she forced her feet into her sneakers that were WAY too small for her, and ran out the door.

Down the street at her house, Sango was examining her room to check for things she might have forgotten. Her room was tidy and everything was in place. She looked into her suitcase and then at her checklist.

"I think I have everything..." she muttered while checking the box next to dental floss'.

"You've checked your stupid list about fifty times already!" Inuyasha said and sat on Sango's bed.

"INUYASHA! Stand up! Up up up! I just made the bed, I don't want to come back from Hawaii to find a horrible mess!"

"A small wrinkle on your bed is a horrible mess?"

"YES! Now get up and let me fix it."

"Fine, whatever..."

Kagome kicked her shoes off and ran into Sango's house and into her room. Sango was fixing her bed and Inuyasha was reading Sango's checklist with his eyebrow raised.

"You're bringing salted peanuts to Hawaii... may I ask why?"

"The peanuts they give you on airplanes are TERRIBLE, so I always bring my own. Oh, hi Kagome!"

"Hi Sango, hi Doggy-boy!" She grinned.

Kagome and Sango had recently discovered that Inuyasha hated it when people called him Doggy-boy, his childhood nickname. He thought it was stupid, since it was.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" He shouted.

"Calm down, jeez... So Sango, are you gonna bring me back a coconut or a tiki torch or somethin'?" She asked as she looked into her suitcase.

"I'll find you something, and I'll get something for you too, Inuyasha."

Sango's dad came in.

"We're leaving in five minutes guys, it takes about half an hour to get to the airport, and you'll have another half hour before the plane leaves when we get there. After that I'll take Kagome and Inuyasha back."

Sango and her mom were going to Hawaii alone, her dad had to stay back at home because of his job, and someone has to take care of their cat, Kirara, of course.

"Okay dad, we'll be out by the car in a minute. Inuyasha, Kagome, help me close this suitcase."

The three friends pushed on the lid, but it wouldn't shut. Then Kagome and Sango held it down while Inuyasha (the heaviest) climbed on top to sit on it.

"Okay, now Sango, keep holding it, and Kagome, get up here."

Kagome scrambled onto the side of the suitcase and it clicked shut. When she and Inuyasha got off of the suitcase, it immediately flew open again.

"Sango, you just have too much stuff in there!" Kagome whined.

"But I need that stuff, I won't be able to survive without it!" She whined back.

Inuyasha looked in the suitcase.

"Keh, you can live without the salted peanuts. You can live without this giant book of poetry." He said and tossed them on the floor.

"But...but...I NEED THOSE!!!"

"You can live without The Complete Works of Shakespeare'. You can live without this box of paperclips. You can live without your summer homework."

"Noooo! No I CAN'T!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha continued throwing things out of the suitcase until it closed fine. Sango ran around tidying the mess Inuyasha made, and Inuyasha started lugging the suitcase outside. 

"This is fun." Kagome said to herself and ate some salted peanuts.

------------------------------

Sooooooo....how is it for my first fic in two years? I personally think it's not that bad, the first chapter turned out better than I thought it would. To clear up any confusion, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku are all fifteen, or at least fifteenish. They live in California, since that's where I've lived all my life and I'm not gonna try to set this in someplace I know nothing about. ^_^

Please please PLEASE review! I really need some help with this, so please tell me your ideas! Even if you don't have any ideas for me, a kind review will earn you some COOKIES!!!! *Grabs a cookbook and a big wooden spoon* They'll be ready by the next chapter, so review if you want any. ^_~

Now click that little button down there, you know you want to.....

*

*

*


	2. Dealing with it

I am SOOOO sorry this took so long! O.O; It has been almost a year now. -sweatdrop- I have no excuse, I just didn't really feel like working on it. o.O; I got a few reviews asking for updates, so I decided to force myself to try another chapter. This one is a little boring, but it is just leading up to the beginning of the summer fun in chapter three!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, sadly. Rumiko Takahashi does. T.T  
  
My Summer With the Boys  
  
Chapter 2: Dealing with it  
  
------------------------------  
  
The name of the girl about which  
  
this story is about is  
  
Kagome

---

Sango mumbled and groaned as she watched Inuyasha load her now MUCH lighter suitcase into the back of the car. Kagome had decided to take the abandoned salted peanuts for herself and enjoy them during the ride. She scooched in the back seat towards the left window, and Sango came in next to her, followed by Inuyasha on her right.  
  
The ride to the airport was quite enjoyable for the three friends. They played some cards, talked about what Sango would be doing in Hawaii, and did a bit of bashing each other with one of Kirara's cat toys. The moment they arrived at the airport, everyone's happiness withered and died.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to be gone for a whole month!" Kagome said as she pulled Sango into a tight hug.  
  
"I know... I'm going to miss you so much, Kagome!" Sango said, returning the hug.  
  
The girls both turned to Inuyasha expectedly.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome and Sango just blinked at him.  
  
"You mean you want me to-?"  
  
The girls nodded, both a bit annoyed at his dumb act. They knew he knew perfectly well what they wanted.  
  
"Keh...fine" He muttered as he joined the hug.  
  
"That a boy, Inuyasha! See? Its not so bad!" Kagome grinned at him.  
  
"Ha, I knew you'd miss me, too." Sango said.  
  
"Don't get all mushy on me! I just did it 'cause you'd force me to anyway!" Inuyasha said as he broke the hug.  
  
"Yea, sure Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes and went to sit with Sango.  
  
The next half hour just flew by as the three friends chatted and watched the area start to fill up with more vacationers. Before they knew it, it was time for Sango to board her plane. It was really starting to sink in for all of them that she would be gone for such a long time. More hugs were exchanged between the friends, as well as with Sango's parents. Inuyasha willingly joined in this time.  
  
Sango and her mother turned for a final wave before boarding the plane, then disappeared into the crowd.  
  
The ride back was silent. Kagome and Inuyasha stared out of separate windows without saying a word. Sango's dad would occasionally look back at them and awkwardly ask how they were doing. Kagome would shift a bit in her seat and shrug, and Inuyasha would grunt and stare at his feet.  
  
After a very dull drive, Sango's dad dropped Kagome and Inuyasha off at Inuyasha's house. Miroku was waiting for them on Inuyasha's front steps.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha! Good to see you, Kagome! Did you have a nice ri-"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha silently walked past Miroku and sat a few steps above him.  
  
"I see, you miss her already. She does seem like a great friend to you two, when she comes back I should really try to get to know her better..."  
  
Inuyasha finally lifted his head to look at Miroku.  
  
"Get to know her better? KEH. I think you know her pretty damn well when you first met." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes as he fixed his gaze back on his shoes.  
  
"Oh yes, you might be right about that!" Miroku said, scratching his head in an embarrassed sort of way.  
  
Kagome let her hair fall in front of her face and smiled, remembering what had happened...

---

_"Kagome, can you believe it? Yura actually had the nerve to show up here!"   
  
Sango and Kagome had gone to a party together. They were supposed to meet up with Inuyasha, and his childhood friend Miroku who had recently moved back to town.  
  
"Really? Yura is here? She ripped the heads off of all my dolls when I was six! She collected them in a sewing basket." Kagome said in a disgusted tone as she spotted Yura.  
  
"Good evening, ladies!" a boy they had never seen before said and smiled.  
  
"Um, hi. Who are you?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to them and stood next to Miroku, answering her question.  
  
"Oh I see, you must be Inuyasha's friend, Miroku!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yea, this is Miroku. I'm going to go get something to drink. Be careful you guys." Inuyasha said and turned to leave.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Sango asked, but he was already gone.  
  
Kagome was looking around the room.  
  
"This is a pretty cool party, we should do this more often, what do you thi-" Kagome was suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek.  
  
"Sango! What's wrong?" Kagome quickly turned to Sango.  
  
Miroku had a slap mark on his face shaped perfectly like Sango's hand, and Sango looked like she was ready to kill. Inuyasha had returned with a soda and nearly spilled it all over himself laughing at the scene.  
  
"He! That! GR! His hand! It was on my! I can't believe this!!!" Sango shouted at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry about that, I guess I forgot to mention Miroku's lecherous tendencies!" Inuyasha managed to say through his laughter while using a nearby table to support himself.  
  
Miroku just smiled nervously and rubbed the mark on his face.  
  
_---  
  
Kagome felt something brush against her arm, and turned to see Miroku inspecting her salted peanuts.  
  
"I love nuts, mind if I have a few?" Miroku happily said, popping a few in his mouth.  
  
"Umm... help yourself I guess." Kagome said, even though Miroku was already scarfing through the can.  
  
They were quiet for a moment, except for Miroku munching the nuts. Inuyasha finally broke the silence.  
  
"What are we going to do all summer, anyway?" he asked.  
  
Miroku placed the empty can in the hands of Kagome, who just sighed.  
  
"There are all sorts of fun things we can do together, even without Sango! Just the three of us!" Miroku said, trying to be cheerful despite how depressed Kagome and Inuyasha seemed.  
  
"You aren't going to make me do all that weird guy stuff, are you?" Kagome asked, only just then realizing she was spending her summer with the boys.  
  
"We are definitely not doing any GIRLY stuff!" Inuyasha said, standing up.  
  
"We don't have to do girly stuff, I don't like girly stuff anyway! I just don't want to do anything only you two will think is fun!" Kagome shot back at him, standing up as well.  
  
"Keh, all you will wanna do is go shopping and stuff!!"  
  
"That's not true! Sure I will spend SOME time at the mall, but that is way better than playing football or doing whatever it is you do all summer!"  
  
Miroku chose this moment to stand up between the two.  
  
"Now now, you can't argue for the next month! We will find activities that will make both of you happy." Miroku said, placing one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, and the other on Kagome's rear.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_  
_------------------------------  
  
Review replies! Everyone gets a COOKIE!!! showers reviewers with chocolate chip cookies

mel: Thanks, I'm so glad you like it! Sorry the update took so long.   
  
Snoochie: Hehe, I'll try to be better about getting these chapters online in the future! ;  
  
Star-Firefly89: Thank you so much! I'll do my best.  
  
Schneider: Hey Schneider, thanks for reviewing. - You are definitely right about Sango.   
  
Tweaky: I proved you wrong, me. People finally read it. XD

Thank you all for reviewing, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. It will be more interesting, I promise! As well as longer, since the first two chapters were both extremely short. ;;; In chapter three, Kagome starts to discover what the next month will be like with just the boys, and another familiar face (or possibly more) will make an appearance. Be ready for summer fun!  
  
Pleeeeaaaaaase review! I would gladly accept any ideas you have for me! I already have quite a few fun plans for the trio already, but I could always use a few more. As well as comments! I love comments. Comments make me happy. Especially comments with compliments. o.o So review! I'm makin' brownies this time... nyuuu....  
  
You are feeling sleeeepy... very sleeeepy.... now when I snap my fingers, you will write a review! .... -snap!-


End file.
